Tela Quente
| rede_tv = Rede Globo | idioma = Português | p_transmissão = 7 de março de 1988 | ult_transmissão = | website = http://www.globo.com/telaquente | IMDB_id = | TV_com_id = }}Tela Quente é uma sessão de filmes exibida pela Rede Globo nas noites de segunda-feira. Desde que entrou na grade de programação da Rede Globo, em 7 de março de 1988, uma segunda-feira, a Tela Quente era e ainda é a porta de entrada dos melhores filmes da emissora, somente lançamentos são exibidos. O filme de estreia foi "Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi" A Tela Quente é a grande sessão estreia de muitos sucessos do cinema na televisão aberta com uma janela de aproximadamente três anos em relação às salas de cinema. Além disso, é a sessão de filmes mais assistida no país, sem concorrentes, principalmente no mesmo horário. Filmes repetidos são apresentados durante o período de férias de verão (jan./fev./mar.), e mesmo assim apenas os mais assistidos nas duas temporadas anteriores e que não podem ser reprisados em horário livre. Após abril são transmitidos apenas filmes inéditos. Normalmente, o horário de início é às 22h e com a mudança dos horários das novelas da emissora, Tela Quente começa às 22h25min, logo após Big Brother Brasil. Com o fim do horário de verão, a Tela Quente voltou a ser exibida as 22h05min. Em 2009, estreou a Tela Quente Férias que foi exibida no mês de julho com 3 filmes reprises e um inédito. Filmes exibidos 2013 *07/01 - X-Men Origens Wolverine (X-Men Origens: Wolverine) (reprise) *14/01 - Zohan: O Agente Bom De Corte (You Don't Mess With The Zohan) (reprise) *21/01 - Assassino A Preço Fixo (The Mechanic) (reprise) *28/01 - Obsessiva (Obsessed) (reprise) *04/02 - Perigo Em Bangkok (Bangkok Dangerous) (reprise) *11/02 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval *18/02 - Os Normais 2: A Noite Mais Maluca De Todas (reprise) *25/02 - Controle Absoluto (Eagle Eye) (reprise) *04/03 - Os Mercenarios (The Explendables) (reprise) *11/03 - A Verdade Nua E Crua (The Ugly Truth) (reprise) *18/03 - G.I. Joe: A Origem De Cobra (G.I. Joe: The Rise Of Cobra) (reprise) *25/03 - O Sequestro Do Metrô 123 (The Taking Of Pelham 1 2 3) (reprise) *01/04 - Tropa De Elite 2: O Inimigo Agora É Outro (começo da temporada de ineditos 2013) *08/04 - Homem De Ferro 2 (Iron Man 2) *15/04 - Salt (Salt) *22/04 - Uma Noite Fora De Série (Date Night) *29/04 - O Padrasto (The Stepfather) *06/05 - Força G (G-Force) *13/05 - Ela É Demais Pra Mim (She's Out Of My League) *20/05 - Esquadrão Classe A (The A-Team) *27/05 - Quando Em Roma (When In Rome) *03/06 - Conan, O Bárbaro (Conan The Barbarian) *10/06 - A Recruta Hollywood (Private Valentine: Blonde & Dangerous) *17/06 - Principe Da Pérsia: As Areias Do Tempo (Prince Of Persia: The Sands Of Time) *24/06 - A Trilha (A Perfect Getaway) *01/07 - Karatê Kid (The Karate Kid) *08/07 - Marmaduke (Marmaduke) *15/07 - O Aprendiz De Feiticeiro (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *22/07 - Shrek Para Sempre (Shrek Forever After) *29/07 - Deu A Louca Nos Bichos (Furry Vengeance) 2012 *02/01 - Hancock (Hancock) (reprise) *09/01 - Sex Drive: Rumo Ao Sexo (Sex Drive) (reprise) *16/01 - Codigo De Conduta (Law Abiding Citizen) (reprise) *23/01 - Os Simpsons: O Filme (The Simpsons Movie) (reprise) *30/01 - Quebrando Regras (Never Back Down) (''reprise)' *06/02 - O Grande Dave ''(Meet Dave) (reprise) *13/02 - Meu Nome É Taylor, Drillbit Taylor (Drillbit Taylor) (reprise) *20/02 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval *27/02 - Homem-Aranha 3 (Spider-Man 3) (reprise) *05/03 - Loucas Por Amor, Viciadas Em Dinheiro (Mad Money) (reprise) *12/03 - Jumper (Jumper) (reprise) *19/03 - Homem De Ferro (Iron Man) (reprise) *26/03 - Jogo De Amor Em Las Vegas (What Happens In Vegas) (reprise) *02/04 - X-Men Origens Wolverine (X-Men Origens: Wolverine) '(começo da temporada de ineditos 2012)' *09/04 - Uma Noite No Museu 2 (Night At The Museum: Battle Of The Smithsoniam) *16/04 - Transformers: A Vingança Dos Derrotados (Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen) *23/04 - Anjos E Demônios (Angels & Demons) *30/04 - Obsessiva (Obsessed) *07/05 - Pequenos Invasores (Aliens In The Attic) *14/05 - Assassino A Preço Fixo (The Mechanic) *21/05 - Noivas Em Guerra (Bride Wars) *28/05 - Perdido Pra Cachorro (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) *04/06 - A Montanha Infeitiçada (Race To Witch Mountain) *11/06 - A Verdade Nua E Crua (The Ugly Truth) *18/06 - O Preço Da Traição (Chloe) *25/06 - Hannah Montana: O Filme (Hannah Montana: The Movie) *02/07 - Treinando O Papai (The Game Plan) (reprise) *09/07 - Heróis (Push) (reprise) *16/07 - Missão Quase Impossivel (The Spy Next Door) (reprise) *23/07 - Crepúsculo (Twilight) (reprise) *30/07 - Os Mercenarios (The Explendables) *06/08 - 2012 (2012) *13/08 - O Sequestro Do Metrô 123 (The Taking Of Pelham 1 2 3) *20/08 - Segurança De Shopping (Paul Blart: Mail Cop) *27/08 - G.I. Joe: A Origem De Cobra (G.I. Joe: The Rise Of Cobra) *03/09 - Imagine Só (Imagine That) *10/09 - Não Houve Exibição - Futebol *17/09 - 12 Rounds (12 Rounds) '' *24/09 - Ghost Town: Um Espirito Atraz De Mim ''(Ghost Town) *01/10 - Pressagio (Knowing) *08/10 - Bolt: Supercão (Bolt) *15/10 - Garota Infernal (Jennifer's Body) *22/10 - Dupla Implacavel (From Paris With Love) *29/10 - Amigos, Amigos, Mulheres A Parte (My Best Friend's Girl) *05/11 - O Fada Do Dente (Tooth Fairy) *12/11 - O Fim Da Escuridão (Edge Of Darkness) *19/11 - Caso 39 (Caso 39) *26/11 - Busca Explosiva 2 (The Marine 2) *03/12 - Percy Jackson E O Ladrão De Raios (Percy Jackson & Olympians: The Lightning Thief) *10/12 - A Proposta (The Proposal) *17/12 - Um Faz De Conta Que Acontece (Bedtime Stories) (Tela Quente Especial) *24/12 - O Rei Leão (The Lion King) (Tela Quente Especial) *31/12 - Não Houve Exibição - Show Da Virada 2011 *03/01 - Se Eu Fosse Você (reprise) *10/01 - Piratas Do Caribe: O Baú Da Morte (Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) (reprise) *17/01 - Carga Explosiva 3 (Transporter 3) (reprise) *24/01 - Stardust: O Misterio Da Estrela (Stardust) (reprise) *31/01 - O Reino Proibido (The Forbidden Kingdom) (reprise) *07/02 - A Procura Da Felicidade (The Pursuit Of Happyness) (reprise) *14/02 - O Vidente (Next) (reprise) *21/02 - As Férias Da Minha Vida (Last Holiday) (reprise) *28/02 - Jogo Entre Ladrões (Thick As Thieves) (reprise) *07/03 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval *14/03 - Motoqueiros Selvagens (Wild Hogs) (reprise) *21/03 - Paranóia (Disturbia) (reprise) *28/03 - Homem-Aranha 3 (Spider-Man 3) (reprise) *04/04 - Homem De Ferro (Iron Man) (começo da temporada de ineditos 2011) *11/04 - Jogo De Amor Em Las Vegas (What Happens In Vegas) *18/04 - Jumper (Jumper) *25/04 - O Grande Dave (Meet Dave) *02/05 - Hancock (Hancock) *09/05 - O Melhor Amigo Da Noiva (Made Of Honor) *16/05 - A Lenda Do Tesouro Perdido: Livro Dos Segredos (National Treasure: Book Of Secrets) *23/05 - Codigo De Conduta (Law Abiding Citizen) *30/05 - Loucas Por Amor, Viciadas Em Dinheiro (Mad Money) *06/06 - Quebrando Regras (Never Back Down) *13/06 - Trovão Tropical (Tropic Thunder) *20/06 - Heróis (Push) '' *27/06 - Meu Nome É Taylor, Drillbit Taylor ''(Drillbit Taylor) *04/07 - Quarteto Fantastico E O Surfista Prateado (Fantastic Four: Rise Of The Silver Surfer) (reprise) *11/07 - Indiana Jones E O Reino Da Caveira De Cristal (Indiana Jones And The Kingdom Of The Crystal Skull) (reprise) *18/07 - Motoqueiro Fantasma (Ghost Rider) (reprise) *25/07 - Shrek Terceiro (Shrek The Third) (reprise) *01/08 - Zohan: O Agente Bom De Corte (You Don't Mess With The Zohan) *08/08 - Treinando O Papai (The Game Plan) *15/08 - Virgem Em Apuros (American Virgin) *22/08 - Busca Implacavel (Busca Implacável) *29/08 - Piratas Do Caribe: No Fim Do Mundo (Pirates Of The Caribbean: At World's End) *05/09 - Maldita Sorte (Good Luck Chuck) *12/09 - Como Viajar Com O Mala Do Seu Pai (College Road Trip) *19/09 - Tekken (Tekken) *26/09 - Controle Absoluto (Eagle Eye) *03/10 - A Casa Das Coelhinhas (The House Bunny) *10/10 - Kung Fu Panda (Kung Fu Panda) *17/10 - Perigo Em Bangkok (Bangkok Dangerous) *24/10 - Missão Babilônia (Babylon A.D.) *31/10 - Mais Do Que Você Imagina (My Mom's New Boyfriend) *07/11 - Hitman: Assassino 47 (Hitman) *14/11 - Ratatouille (Ratatouille) *21/11 - Missão Quase Impossivel (The Spy Next Door) *28/11 - O Ex-Namorado Da Minha Mulher (The Ex) *05/12 - Um Hotel Bom Pra Cachorro (Hotel For Dogs) *12/12 - American Pie 7: O Livro Do Amor *19/12 - As Crônicas De Narnia: Príncipe Caspian (The Chronicles Of Narnia: Principe Caspian) (Tela Quente Especial) *26/12 - Encantada (Enchanted) '(Tela Quente Especial)' 2010 *04/01 - O Codigo Da Vinci (The Da Vinci Code) (reprise) *11/01 - Os Incriveis (The Incredibles) (reprise) *18/01 - Minha Super Ex-Namorada (My Super Ex-Girlfriend) (reprise) *25/01 - Sentinela (The Sentinel) (reprise) *01/02 - Sorte No Amor (Just My Luck) (reprise) *08/02 - Todo Mundo Em Pânico 4 (Scary Movie 4) (reprise) *15/02 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval *22/02 - Cruzada (King Dom Heaven) (reprise) *01/03 - Paparazzi (Paparazzi) (reprise) *08/03 - Uma Comédia Nada Romantica (Date Movie) (reprise) *15/03 - Todas Contra John (John Tucker Must Die) (reprise) *22/03 - Armações Do Amor (Failure To Launch) (reprise) *29/03 - Uma Noite No Museu (Night At The Museum) (reprise) *05/04 - Homem-Aranha 3 (Spider-Man 3) (começo da temporada de ineditos 2010) *12/04 - Norbit (Norbit) *19/04 - Duro De Matar 4.0 (Live Free Or Die Hard) *26/04 - Soltando Os Cachorros (The Shaggy Dog) *03/05 - O Reino Proibido (The Forbidden Kingdom) *10/05 - As Férias Da Minha Vida (Last Holiday) *17/05 - Carga Explosiva 3 (Transporter 3) *24/05 - Quarteto Fantastico E O Surfista Prateado (Fantastic Four: Rise Of The Silver Surfer) *31/05 - Motoqueiros Selvagens (Wild Hogs) *07/06 - Piratas Do Caribe: O Baú Da Morte (Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) *14/06 - Super-Heroi: O Filme (Superhero Movie) *21/06 - Jogo Entre Ladrões (Thick As Thieves) *28/06 - Uma Casa De Pernas Pro Ar (Are We Done Yet?) *05/07 - Homem-Aranha 2 (Spider-Man 2) (reprise) *12/07 - Operação Babá (The Pacifier) (reprise) *19/07 - X-Men: O Confronto Final (X-Men: The Last Stand) (reprise) *26/07 - Garfield 2 (Garfield: A Tail Of Two Kitties) (reprise) *02/08 - O Vidente (Next) *09/08 - Paranóia (Disturbia) *16/08 - Stardust: O Misterio Da Estrela (Stardust) *23/08 - Busca Explosiva (The Marine) *30/08 - Escorregando Para A Gloria (Blades Of Glory) *06/09 - Vira-Lata (Underdog) *13/09 - Atirador (Shooter) *20/09 - Superbad: É Hoje (Superbad) *27/09 - Transformers (Transformers) *04/10 - Motoqueiro Fantasma (Ghost Rider) *11/10 - Shrek Terceiro (Shrek The Third) *18/10 - Indiana Jones E O Reino Da Caveira De Cristal (Indiana Jones And The Kingdom Of The Crystal Skull) *25/10 - Cidade Dos Homens *01/11 - Os Simpsons: O Filme (The Simpsons Movie) *08/11 - Força De Ataque (Attack Force) '' *15/11 - Acampamento Do Papai ''(Daddy Day Camp) *22/11 - Sex Drive: Rumo Ao Sexo (Sex Drive) *29/11 - Operação Fronteira (The Shepherd: Border Patrol) *06/12 - Apenas Amigos (Just Friends) *13/12 - Antes Só Do Que Mal Casado (The Heartbreak Kid) *20/12 - Um Natal Brilhante (Deck The Halls) (Tela Quente Especial) *27/12 - Quem Quer Ser Um Milionario? (Slumdog Millionaire) (Tela Quente Especial) 2009 * 05/01 - Piratas Do Caribe: A Maldição Do Pérola Negra (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) (reprise) * 12/01 - Sr. & Sra. Smith (Mr. & Mrs. Smith) (reprise) * 19/01 - Homem-Aranha 2 (Spider-Man 2) (reprise) * 26/01 - As Loucuras De Dick E Jane (Fun with Dick and Jane) (reprise) * 02/02 - Eu, Robô (I, Robot) (reprise) * 09/02 - Plano De Voo (Flightplan) (reprise) * 16/02 - Golpe Baixo (The Longest Yard) (reprise) * 02/03 - Guerra Dos Mundos (War of the Worlds) (reprise) * 09/03 - A Lenda Do Zorro (The Legend of Zorro) (reprise) * 16/03 - O Contrato (The Contract) (reprise) * 23/03 - Mansão Mal-Assombrada (The Haunted Mansion) (reprise) * 30/03 - Carga Explosiva 2 '' (The Transporter 2)'' (reprise) * 06/04 - Entrando Numa Fria Maior Ainda (Meet the Fockers) (reprise) * 13/04 - Se Eu Fosse Você (começo da temporada de inéditos 2009) * 20/04 - Click (Click) * 27/04 - Sentinela (The Sentinel) * 04/05 - Uma Noite No Museu (Night at the Museum) * 11/05 - American Pie 5: O Último Stifler Virgem (American Pie Presents: The Naked Mile) * 18/05 - Paparazzi (Paparazzi) * 25/05 - Cruzada (Kingdom of Heaven) * 01/06 - Operação Babá (The Pacifier) * 08/06 - Minha Super Ex-Namorada (My Super Ex-Girlfriend) * 15/06 - Garfield 2 (Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties) * 22/06 - Operação Limpeza (Code Name: The Cleaner) * 29/06 - Sorte No Amor (Just My Luck) * 06/07 - X-Men 2 (X-Men 2) (reprise) (Estréia Da Tela Quente Férias) * 13/07 - Shrek 2 (Shrek 2) (reprise) * 20/07 - Quarteto Fantástico (Fantastic Four) (reprise) * 27/07 - Os Incríveis (The Incredibles) * 03/08 - Todo Mundo Em Pânico 4 (Scary Movie 4) * 10/08 - Todas Contra John (John Tucker Must Die) * 17/08 - Bandidas (Bandidas) * 24/08 - O Pequenino (Little Man) * 31/08 - Aquamarine (Aquamarine) * 07/09 - Uma Comédia Nada Romântica (Date Movie) * 14/09 - X-Men: O Confronto Final (X-Men: The Last Stand) * 21/09 - Deja Vu (Deja Vu) * 28/09 - Eragon (Eragon) * 05/10 - Herbie: Meu Fusca Turbinado (Herbie: Fully Loaded) * 12/10 - Xuxa Gêmeas * 19/10 - O Homem Sombra (Shadow Man) * 26/10 - Borat (Borat: Cultural Learnings Of America For Make Benefit Glorious Nation Of Kazakhstan) * 02/11 - Super Escola De Heróis (Sky High) * 09/11 - O Pacto (The Covernant) * 16/11 - Missão Impossivel 3 (Mission Impossible III) * 23/11 - American Pie 6: Caindo Em Tentação (American Pie Present: Beta House) * 30/11 - Adrenalina (Crank) * 07/12 - Instinto Secreto (Mr. Brooks) * 14/12 - Big Stan: Arrebentando Em Prisão (Big Stan) * 21/12 - À Procura Da Felicidade (The Pursuit Of Happyness) '(Tela Quente Especial)' * 28/12 - O Diabo Veste Prada (The Devil Wears Prada) '(Tela Quente Especial)' 2008 *07/01 - O Medalhão (The Medallion) (reprise) *14/01 - O Justiceiro (The Punisher) (reprise) *21/01 - A Casa Caiu (Bringing Down the House) (reprise) *28/01 - Segurança Nacional'' (National Security) (reprise)'' *11/02 - A Liga Extraordinária (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) (reprise) *25/02 - Bem-Vindo À Selva (The Rundown) (reprise) *03/03 - Mansão Mal-Assombrada (The Haunted Mansion) (reprise) *10/03 - Elektra (Elektra) (reprise) *17/03 - As Branquelas (White Chicks) (reprise) *24/03 - O Exterminador Do Futuro 3: A Rebelião Das Máquinas (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) (reprise) *31/03 - Homem-Aranha 2 (Spider-Man 2) (começo da temporada de inéditos 2008) *07/04 - Entrando Numa Fria Maior Ainda (Meet the Fockers) *14/04 - Ameaça Invisível: Stealth (Stealth) *21/04 - A Família Da Noiva (Guess Who) *28/04 - Pequenos Espiões 3D (Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over) *05/05 - Starsky & Hutch: Justiça Em Dobro (Starsky & Hutch) *12/05 - Querem Acabar Comigo (Are We There Yet?) *19/05 - A Feiticeira (Bewitched) *26/05 - A Filha Do Presidente (First Daughter) *02/06 - Sr. & Sra. Smith (Mr. & Mrs. Smith) *09/06 - A Lenda Do Zorro (The Legend of Zorro) *16/06 - A Lenda Do Tesouro Perdido'' (National Treasure)'' *23/06 - Gigolô Europeu Por Acidente (Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo) *30/06 - Operação Sol Nascente (Into the Sun) *07/07 - As Loucuras De Dick E Jane (Fun with Dick and Jane) *14/07 - A Hora Da Virada (Rebound) *21/07 - Golpe Baixo (The Longest Yard) *28/07 - Quarteto Fantástico (Fantastic Four) *04/08 - Carga Explosiva 2 (The Transporter 2) *11/08 - Guerra Dos Mundos (War of the Worlds) *18/08 - O Diário Da Princesa 2 (Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement) *25/08 - O Vôo Da Fênix (The Flight of the Phoenix) *01/09 - O Amigo Oculto (Hide and Seek) *08/09 - Vôo 93: O Filme (Flight 93) *15/09 - Doze É Demais 2'' (Cheaper by the Dozen 2)'' *22/09 - Plano De Vôo (Flightplan) *29/09 - Desventuras Em Série (Lemony Snicket's a Series of Unfortunate Events) *06/10 - Didi, O Caçador de Tesouros *13/10 - O Contrato (The Contract) *20/10 - Vôo Noturno (Red Eye) *27/10 - Alex Rider Contra O Tempo (Stormbreaker) *03/11 - Segundo Em Comando (Second in Command) *10/11 - O Chamado 2 (The Ring Two) *17/11 - 7 Segundos (7 Seconds) *24/11 - Rei Arthur (King Arthur) *01/12 - E Se Fosse Verdade (Just Like Heaven) *08/12 - Férias No Trailer (RV) *15/12 - Procurando Nemo (Finding Nemo) *22/12 - Vovó...Zona 2 (Big Momma's House 2) (Tela Quente Especial) *29/12 - O Código Da Vinci'' (The Da Vinci Code)'' (Tela Quente Especial) 2007 * 01/01 - X-Men 2 (X-Men 2) (reprise) * 08/01 - A Identidade Bourne (The Bourne Identity) (reprise) * 15/01 - American Pie: O Casamento (American Wedding) (reprise) * 22/01 - O Terno De 2 Bilhões De Doláres (The Tuxedo) (reprise) * 29/01 - Minority Report: A Nova Lei (Minority Report) (reprise) * 05/02 - Bad Boys 2 (Bad Boys II) ''(reprise)'' * 12/02 - Cruzeiro Das Loucas (Boat Trip) (reprise) * 26/02 - Tratamento De Choque (Anger Management) (reprise) * 05/03 - As Panteras Detonando (Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle) (reprise) * 12/03 - Não É Mais Um Besteirol Americano (Not Another Teen Movie) (reprise) * 19/03 - Stealth: Fuga Alucinada (Stealth) (reprise) * 26/03 - Cidade De Deus (reprise) * 02/04 - Velozes E Furiosos (The Fast and the Furious) (reprise) * 09/04 - Piratas Do Caribe: A Maldição Do Pérola Negra (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) '''(começo da temporada de inéditos 2007) * 16/04 - Olga * 23/04 - O Justiceiro (The Punisher) * 30/04 - Como Se Fosse A Primeira Vez (50 First Dates) * 07/05 - S.W.A.T: Comando Especial (S.W.A.T) * 14/05 - As Branquelas (White Chicks) * 21/05 - Hellboy (Hellboy) * 28/05 - A Filha Do Chefe (My Boss's Daughter) (Reclassificado - 10) * 04/06 - Anaconda 2: A Caçada Pela Orquidea Sangrenta (Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid) * 11/06 - Duplex (Duplex) * 18/06 - Bem-Vindo À Selva (The Rundown) * 25/06 - Por Um Triz (Out of Time) * 02/07 - Asterix E Obelix: Missão Cleópatra (Astérix & Obélix: Mission Cléopâtre) * 09/07 - Olhos Famintos 2 (Jeepers Creepers II) * 16/07 - Show De Vizinha (The Girl Next Door) * 23/07 - Não Houve Exibição - Pan Rio 2007 * 30/07 - De Repente 30 (13 Going on 30) * 06/08 - O Pagamento (Paycheck) * 13/08 - Garganta Do Diabo (Cold Creek Manor) * 20/08 - Com A Bola Toda (Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story) (Reclassificado - 10) * 27/08 - O Dia Depois De Amanhã (The Day After Tomorrow) * 03/09 - Shrek 2 (Shrek 2) * 10/09 - Mansão Mal-Assombrada (The Haunted Mansion) * 17/09 - Kill Bill: Volume 2 (Kill Bill: Vol. 2) * 24/09 - Sexta-Feira Muito Louca (Freaky Friday) * 01/10 - Hitch: Conselheiro Amoroso (Hitch) (Reclassificado - 10) * 08/10 - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * 15/10 - Elektra (Elektra) * 22/10 - Triplo X 2: Estado de Emergência '' (xXx: State of the Union)'' * 29/10 - Alien VS Predador '' (Alien vs. Predator) '' * 05/11 - O Homem Da Casa (Man of the House) * 12/11 - Apostando A Vida (Bet Your Life) * 19/11 - American Pie: Tocando A Maior Zona (American Pie Presents: Band Camp) * 26/11 - EuroTrip: Passaporte Para A Confusão'' (EuroTrip)'' * 03/12 - Táxi (Taxi) (Reclassificado - 10) * 10/12 - O Terminal (The Terminal) (Tela Quente Especial) (Reclassificado - Livre) * 17/12 - Eu, Robô (I, Robot) (Tela Quente Especial) (primeiro filme em HDTV da sessão) * 24/12 - Não Houve Exibição - Xuxa Especial De Natal E TV Globinho Especial * 31/12 - Não Houve Exibição - Show Da Virada 2006 * 02/01 - Homem Aranha (Spider-Man) (reprise) * 09/01 - Carandiru (reprise) * 16/01 - American Pie 2: A Segunda Vez é Ainda Melhor (American Pie 2) (reprise) * 23/01 - A Irmandade (The Order) (reprise) * 30/01 - Os Outros (The Others) (reprise) * 06/02 - O Escorpião Rei (The Scorpion King) (reprise) * 13/02 - Refém Do Silêncio (Don't Say a Word) (reprise) * 06/03 - Loucuras Na Idade Média (Black Knight) (reprise) * 13/03 - Os Normais: O Filme (reprise) * 20/03 - A Casa De Vidro (The Glass House) (reprise) * 27/03 - O Retorno Da Múmia (The Mummy Returns) (reprise) * 03/04 - Cidade De Deus (começo da temporada de inéditos 2006) * 10/04 - As Panteras Detonando (Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle) * 17/04 - O Chamado (The Ring) * 24/04 - Tratamento De Choque (Anger Management) * 01/05 - O Terno De 2 Bilhões De Doláres (The Tuxedo) * 08/05 - American Pie: O Casamento (American Wedding) * 15/05 - O Monge À Prova De Balas (Bulletproof Monk) * 22/05 - X-Men 2 (X-Men 2) (Reclassificado - 12) * 29/05 - Garota Veneno (The Hot Chick) (Reclassificado - Livre) * 05/06 - Stealth: Fuga Alucinada (Stealth) * 12/06 - Recém-Casados (Just Married) (Reclassificado - Livre) * 19/06 - Encurralada (Trapped) * 26/06 - Bater Ou Correr Em Londres (Shanghai Knights) * 03/07 - Xuxa Abracadabra * 10/07 - Caçado (The Hunted) * 17/07 - Chicago (Chicago) * 24/07 - Bad Boys 2 (Bad Boys II) * 31/07 - Demolidor: O Homem Sem Medo (Daredevil) (Reclassificado - 10) * 07/08 - Identidade (Identity) * 14/08 - Determinado A Matar (Out for a Kill) * 21/08 - A Casa Caiu (Bringing Down the House) * 28/08 - Violação de Conduta (Basic) * 04/09 - Desafio Radical (Extreme Ops) * 11/09 - O Medalhão (The Medallion) (Reclassificado - 10) * 18/09 - Por Um Fio (Phone Booth) * 25/09 - Era Uma Vez No México (Once Upon a Time in Mexico) * 02/10 - Pequenos Espiões 2: A Ilha Dos Sonhos Perdidos (Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams) * 09/10 - Didi Quer Ser Criança * 16/10 - Divisão De Homícidios (Hollywood Homicide) * 23/10 - Lágrimas Do Sol (Tears of the Sun) * 30/10 - Halloween: Ressurreição (Halloween: Resurrection) * 06/11 - Wasabi (Wasabi) * 13/11 - O Novato (The Recruit) * 20/11 - Doze É Demais (Cheaper by the Dozen) * 27/11 - Segurança Nacional (National Security) * 04/12 - Xuxa E O Tesouro Da Cidade Perdida * 11/12 - A Liga Extraordinária (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) * 18/12 - O Exterminador Do Futuro 3: A Rebelião Das Máquinas (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) (Tela Quente Especial) * 25/12 - A Creche Do Papai (Daddy Day Care) (Tela Quente Especial) 2005 * 03/01 - Xuxa E Os Duendes (reprise) * 10/01 - American Pie: A Primeira Vez É Inesquecível (American Pie) (reprise) * 17/01 - Jurassic Park 3 (Jurassic Park III) (reprise) * 24/01 - O Tigre E O Dragão (Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon) (reprise) * 31/01 - Inferno (Coyote Moon) (reprise) * 14/02 - Histeria (Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth) (reprise) * 21/02 - Planeta Dos Macacos (Planet of the Apes) (reprise) * 28/02 - Shaft (reprise) * 07/03 - Agente Biológico (Derailed) (reprise) * 14/03 - Náufrago (Cast Away) (reprise) * 21/03 - Velozes E Furiosos (The Fast and the Furious) (reprise) * 28/03 - Todo Mundo Em Pânico 2 (Scary Movie 2) (reprise) * 04/04 - Homem-Aranha (Spider-Man) (começo da temporada de inéditos 2005) * 11/04 - MIB: Homens De Preto 2 (Men in Black II) * 18/04 - O Amor É Cego (Shallow Hal) * 25/04 - Os Normais: O Filme * 02/05 - A Irmandade (The Order) * 09/05 - Não É Mais Um Besteirol Americano (Not Another Teen Movie) * 16/05 - Atrás Das Linhas Inimigas (Behind the Enemy Lines) * 23/05 - Tudo Pra Ficar Com Ele (The Sweetest Thing) * 30/05 - Pequenos Espiões (Spy Kids) * 06/06 - Carandiru * 13/06 - Rollerball (Rollerball) * 20/06 - O Escorpião Rei (The Scorpion King) * 27/06 - A Herança De Mr.Deeds (Mr. Deeds) * 04/07 - Os Viajantes Do Tempo (Just Visiting) * 11/07 - Mascara Negra (Black Mask) * 18/07 - Tá Todo Mundo Louco (Rat Race) * 24/07 - O Grande Mentiroso (Big Fat Liar) * 01/08 - Cut: Cenas De Horror (Cut) * 08/08 - Super Pai (Joe Somebody) * 15/08 - Femme Fatale (Femme Fatale) * 22/08 - Loucuras Na Idade Média (Black Knight) (Reclassificado - 10) * 29/08 - Crossroads: Amigas pra Sempre (Crossroads) * 05/09 - Espião Por Acidente (Accidental Spy) * 12/09 - Ratos Em Nova York (The Rats) * 19/09 - Mulher Infernal (Saving Silverman) * 26/09 - Em Má Companhia (Bad Company) * 03/10 - Triplo X (xXx) * 10/10 - Xuxa E Os Duendes 2: No Caminho Das Fadas * 17/10 - Casamento Grego (My Big Fat Greek Wedding) * 24/10 - Carga Explosiva (The Transporter) * 31/10 - Resident Evil: O Hóspede Maldito (Resident Evil) * 07/11 - O Quarto Do Pânico (Panic Room) * 14/11 - Dupla Explosiva (Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever) * 21/11 - Sinais (Signs) * 28/11 - O Dono Da Festa (National Lampoon's Van Wilder) * 05/12 - Baladas, Rachas E Mm Louco De Kilt (The 51st State) * 12/12 - A Identidade Bourne (The Bourne Identity) * 19/12 - O Pequeno Stuart Little 2 (Stuart Little 2) '(Tela Quente Especial)' * 26/12 - Minority Report: A Nova Lei (Minority Report) (Tela Quente Especial) 2004 * 05/01 - As Panteras (Charlie's Angels) (reprise) * 12/01 - Todo Mundo Em Pânico (Scary Movie) (reprise) * 19/01 - Missão Impossível 2 (Mission Impossible II) (reprise) * 26/01 - X-Men: O Filme (X-Men) (reprise) * 02/02 - O Homem Sem Sombra (Hollow Man) (reprise) * 09/02 - Sem Sentido (Senseless) (reprise) * 16/02 - A Cilada (The Art of War) (reprise) * 01/03 - Eu, Eu Mesmo & Irene (Me, Myself & Irene) (reprise) * 08/03 - O Patriota (The Patriot) (reprise) * 15/03 - Jogo Duro (Reindeer Games) (reprise) * 22/03 - O Sexto Dia (The 6th Day) (reprise) * 29/03 - A Praia (The Beach)'' (reprise)'' * 05/04 - Gladiador (Gladiator ) (reprise) * 12/04 - Náufrago (Cast Away) '(começo da temporada de inéditos 2004)' * 19/04 - Vovó...Zona (Big Momma’s House) * 26/04 - Nova York Em Pânico (Aftershock: Earthquake in New York) * 03/05 - Do Que As Mulheres Gostam (What Women Want) (Reclassificado - Livre) * 10/05 - Velozes E Furiosos (The Fast and the Furious) * 17/05 - Entrando Numa Fria (Meet the Parents) * 24/05 - Inferno (Coyote Moon) * 31/05 - Diga Que Não É Verdade (Say It Isn't So!) * 07/06 - Instinto Radical (Cutaway) * 14/06 - A Reconquista (Battlefield Earth) * 21/06 - Alta Pressão (Escape Under Pressure) * 28/06 - Hannibal (Hannibal) * 05/07 - Jurassic Park 3 (Jurassic Park III) * 12/07 - Xuxa Popstar * 19/07 - Coração De Cavaleiro (A Knight's Tale) * 26/07 - Os Flintstones Em Viva Rock Vegas (The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas) * 02/08 - Planeta Dos Macacos (Planet of the Apes) * 09/08 - Armadilha Internacional (Quicksand) * 16/08 - A Mexicana (The Mexican) * 23/08 - Evolução (Evolution) * 30/08 - Agente Biológico (Derailed) * 06/09 - D-Tox (D-Tox) * 13/09 - Armadilha Na Torre (Trapped) * 20/09 - Todo Mundo Em Pânico 2 (Scary Movie 2) * 27/09 - Dr. Dolittle 2 (Dr. Dolittle 2) * 04/10 - American Pie 2: A Segunda Vez É Ainda Melhor (American Pie 2) * 11/10 - Dungeons & Dragons: A Aventura Começa Agora (Dungeons & Dragons) * 18/10 - Animal (The Animal) * 25/10 - Perseguição (Joy Ride) * 01/11 - Caindo Na Estrada (Road Trip) * 08/11 - Rippert: O Mensageiro Do Inferno (Rippert) * 15/11 - Beethoven 4 (Beethoven's 4th) * 22/11 - Refém Do Silêncio (Don't Say a Word) * 29/11 - Adrenalina (Pressure) * 06/12 - Em Maus Lençóis (Screwed) * 13/12 - O Confronto (The One) * 20/12 - Shrek (Shrek) (Tela Quente Especial) * 27/12 - O Retorno Da Múmia (The Mummy Returns) '(Tela Quente Especial)' 2003 *06/01 - O Resgate Do Soldado Ryan (Saving Private Ryan) (reprise) *13/01 - Pânico 2 (Scream 2) (reprise) *20/01 - Risco Duplo (Double Jeopardy) (reprise) *27/01 - Alien: A Resurreição (Alien: Resurrection) (reprise) *03/02 - Turbulência 2 (Turbulence 2) (reprise) *10/02 - O Homem Do Presidente (The Men Of President) (reprise) *24/02 - Pânico No Lago (Lake Placid) (reprise) *03/03 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval *10/03 - Lenda Urbana (Urban Legende) (reprise) *17/03 - Impacto (Impact) (reprise) *24/03 - Experiencia 2: A Mutação (Species II) (reprise) *31/03 - A Lenda Do Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça (Sleepy Hollow) (reprise) * 07/04 - Missão Impossível 2 (Mission Impossible II) '(começo da temporada de ineditos 2003)' * 14/04 - X-Men: O Filme (X-Men) * 21/04 - Pânico 3 (Scream 3) * 28/04 - Perigo Abaixo De Zero (Extreme Limits) * 05/05 - Meu Vizinho Mafioso (The Whole Nine Yards) * 12/05 - A Praia (The Beach) * 19/05 - Dupla Perseguição (Bosworth: Mach 2) * 26/05 - A Cilada (The Art of War) * 02/05 - Nunca Fui Beijada (Never Been Kissed) * 09/06 - Mensageiro Da Rainha (Queen´s Messenger) * 16/06 - Medo Em Cherry Falls (Cherry Falls) * 23/06 - G2: O Guardião Do Universo (G2: Mortal Conquest) * 30/06 - Regras Do Jogo (Rules of Engagement) * 07/07 - As Panteras (Charlie's Angels) * 14/07 - Todo Mundo Em Pânico (Scary Movie) * 21/07 - Tentação Fatal (Teaching Mrs. Tingle) * 28/07 - Sem Sentido (Senseless) * 04/08 - O Homem Sem Sombra (Hollow Man) * 11/08 - O Patriota (The Patriot) * 18/08 - O Talentoso Ripley (The Talented Mr. Ripley) * 25/08 - Jogo Duro (Reindeer Games) * 01/09 - Eu, Eu Mesmo & Irene (Me, Myself & Irene) * 08/09 - O Sexto Dia (The 6th Day) * 15/09 - Correndo Atrás (Whatever It Takes) * 22/09 - Histeria (Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth) * 29/09 - Conspiração Fatal (Storm Catcher) * 06/10 - Xuxa Requebra * 13/10 - Um Lugar Chamado Notting Hill (Notting Hill) * 20/10 - Limite Vertical (Vertical Limit) * 27/10 - Drácula 2000 (Dracula 2000) * 03/11 - Shaft (Shaft) * 10/11 - Lenda Urbana 2 (Urban Legends: Final Cut) * 17/11 - Mais Que O Acaso (Bounce) * 24/11 - Revelação (What Lies Beneath) * 01/12 - O Alvo Principal (First Target) * 08/12 - O Observador (The Watcher) * 15/12 - O Professor Aloprado 2: A Familia Klump (Nutty Professor II: The Klumps) * 22/12 - O Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) '(Tela Quente Especial)' * 29/12 - O Tigre E O Dragão (Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon) '(Tela Quente Especial)' 2002 * 07/01 - Titanic (Titanic) (reprise) * 14/01 - Babe: O Porquinho Atrapalhado Na Cidade (Babe: Pig In The City) (reprise) * 21/01 - The Edge: No Limite (The Edge) (reprise) * 28/01 - O Pacificador (The Peacemaker) (reprise) * 04/02 - Turbulência (Turbulence) * 11/02 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval * 25/02 - Legionario (Legionnaire) (reprise) * 04/03 - Ronin (Ronin) (reprise) * 11/03 - American Pie: A Primeira Vez É Inesquecível (American Pie) (reprise) * 18/03 - Tiro E Queda (The Big Hit) (reprise) * 25/03 - Quem Vai Ficar Com Mary (There's Something About Mary)'' (reprise)'' * 01/04 - A Múmia (The Mummy) '''(começo da temporada de ineditos 2002) * 08/04 - Soldado Universal: O Retorno (Universal Soldier: The Return) * 15/04 - Nova York Sitiada (The Siege) * 22/04 - EDTV (EDtv) * 29/04 - Turbulência 2 (Turbulence II) * 06/05 - Um Tira Muito Suspeito (Blue Streak) * 13/05 - O Mundo Perdido: Jurassic Park (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) * 20/05 - Inferno (Inferno) * 27/05 - Pânico No Lago (Lake Placid) * 03/06 - Busca Explosiva (The Marine) * 10/06 - O Paizão (Big Daddy) * 17/06 - Armadilha (Trap) * 24/06 - A Filha Do General (The General's Daughter) * 01/07 - Os Picaretas (Bowfinger) * 08/07 - O Retorno Da Familia Addams (Addams Family Reunion) * 15/07 - Agente Vermelho (Agent Red) * 22/07 - O Trapalhão E A Luz Azul * 29/07 - Jornada Nas Estrelas: Primeiro Contato (Star Trek: First Contact) * 05/08 - The Edge: No Limite (The Edge) * 12/08 - Impacto (Impact) * 19/08 - Pânico 2 (Scream 2) * 26/08 - Risco Duplo (Double Jeopardy) * 02/09 - Ela É Demais (She's All That) * 09/09 - O Homem Bicentenario (Bicentennial Man) * 16/09 - Morte Na Universidade (Dead Man On Campus) * 23/09 - Perdidos Em Nova York (The Out Of Towners) * 30/09 - O Homem Do Presidente (The Man Of President) * 07/10 - Gasparzinho E Wendy (Casper Meets Wendy) * 14/10 - Terror Em Alto Mar (Final Voyage) * 21/10 - Prova Final (The Faculty) * 28/10 - A Lenda Do Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça (Sleepy Hollow) * 04/11 - Erin Brockovich: Uma Mulher De Talento (Erin Brockovich) * 11/11 - Turbulência 3 (Turbulence III) * 18/11 - A Primeira Filha (First Daughter) * 25/11 - Morcegos (Bats) * 02/12 - A Fortaleza 2 (Fortress 2) * 09/12 - Sensualidade Virtual (Virtual Sexuality) * 16/12 - O Pequeno Stuart Little (Stuart Little) * 23/12 - Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum: O Filme (Tela Quente Especial) * 30/12 - Shakespeare Apaixonado (Shakespeare In Love) '(Tela Quente Especial)' 2001 *01/01 - Zoando Na TV (reprise) *08/01 - O Professor Aloprado (The Nutty Professor) (reprise) *15/01 - O Inferno De Dante (Dante's Peak) (reprise) *22/01 - Risco Maximo (Maximum Risk) (reprise) *29/01 - Velocidade Maxima 2 (Speed 2: Cruise Control) (reprise) *05/02 - MIB: Homens De Preto (Men In Black) (reprise) *12/02 - Missão Impossivel'' (Mission: Impossible) (reprise)'' *19/02 - Fuga De Los Angeles (Escape From L.A.) (reprise) *26/02 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval *05/03 - Volcano: A Fúria (Volcano) (reprise) *12/03 - O Santo (The Saint) (reprise) *19/03 - Medo (Fear) (reprise) * 26/03 - O Homem Da Máscara De Ferro (The Man in the Iron Mask) (reprise) * 02/04 - Codigo Para O Inferno (Mercury Rising) '(começo da temporada de inéditos 2001)' * 09/04 - Jovens Bruxas (The Craft) * 16/04 - Uma Escola Muito Doida (High School High) * 23/04 - Alien: A Ressurreição (Alien: Resurrection) * 30/04 - Tiro E Queda (The Big Hit) * 07/05 - American Pie: A Primeira Vez É Inesquecivel (American Pie) * 14/05 - O Enigma Do Horizonte (Event Horizon) * 21/05 - Inferno'' Subterrânio (The Taking Of Pelhan One Two Theree)'' * 28/05 - Lenda Urbana (Legend Urban) * 04/06 - Marujos Muito Loucos (McHale's Navy) * 11/06 - Inferno Na Estrada (Retroactive) * 18/06 - Ferocidade Maxima (Fierce Creatures) * 25/06 - Ameaça Vermelha (Running Red) * 02/07 - Dr.Dolittle (Dr.Dolittle) * 09/07 - Pequenos Guerreiros (Small Soldiers) * 16/07 - Simão, O Fantasma Trapalhão * 23/07 - Não Houve Exibição - Futebol * 30/07 - Babe: O Porquinho Atrapalhado Na Cidade (Pig In The City) * 06/08 - Legionario (Legionary) * 13/08 - Meu Filho Das Selvas (Jungle 2 Jungle) * 20/08 - Encontro Marcado (Meet Joe Black) * 27/08 - Ronin (Ronin) * 03/09 - Mal Posso Esperar (Can't Hardly Wait) * 10/09 - Experiencia 2: A Mutação (Species 2) * 17/09 - Gasparzinho, Como Tudo Começou (Casper: A Spirited Beginning) * 24/09 - Psicose (Psycho) * 01/10 - Quem Vai Ficar Com Mary? (There's Somethig About Mary) * 08/10 - Um Ratinho Encrenqueiro (MouseHunt) * 15/10 - Entre O Dever E A Amizade (One Though Cop) * 22/10 - Patch Adams: O Amor É Contagioso (Patch Adams) * 29/10 - Halloween H20: Vinte Anos Depois (Halloween H20: 20 Years Later) * 05/11 - Missão: Resgate Impossivel (Behind Eminy Lines) * 12/11 - Vingança Sob Ecomenda (Dirty Work) * 19/11 - Impacto Profundo (Deep Impact) * 26/11 - Beowulf: Guerreiros Das Sombras (Beowulf) * 03/12 - Asterix E Obelix Contra Cesar (Astérix Et Obelix Contre Cesar) * 10/12 - O Show De Truman: O Show Da Vida (TheThe Truman Shown) * 17/12 - Para Sempre Cinderela (EverEver After) (Tela Quente Especial) * 24/12 - Anastasia (Anastasia) '(Tela Quente Especial)' * 31/12 - Não Houve Exibição - Show Da Virada 2000 *03/01 - Central Do Brasil (reprise) *10/01 - Twister (Twister) (reprise) *17/01 - O Fantasma (The Phantom) (reprise) *24/01 - Queima De Arquivo (Eraser) (reprise) *31/01 - A Invasão (The Arrival) (reprise) *07/02 - A Ultima Ameaça (Broken Arrow) (reprise) *14/02 - O Clube Das Desquitadas (The First Wives Club) (reprise) *21/02 - A Ilha Da Garganta Cortada'' (Cutthroaat Island) (reprise)'' *28/02 - A Caçada (Fled) (reprise) *06/03 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval *13/03 - Independency Day (Independency Day) (reprise) *20/03 - Desafio Mortal (The Quest) (reprise) *27/03 - A Sombra E A Escuridão (The Ghost And The Darkness) (reprise) *03/04 - MIB: Homens De Preto (Men In Black)'' (começo da temporada de ineditos 2000)' *10/04 - Missão Impossivel (Mission: Impossible) *17/04 - Risco Maximo (Maximum Risk) *24/04 - O Mentiroso (Liar Liar) *01/05 - Esqueceram De Mim 3 (Home Alone 3) *08/05 - Coração De Dragão (Dragonheart) *15/05 - O Inferno De Dante (Dante's Peak) *22/05 - Campo Minado (Across The Line: The Exodus Of Charlie Wright) *29/05 - Fuga De Los Angeles'' (Escape From L.A.)'' *05/06 - O Professor Aloprado (The Nutty Professor) *12/06 - Romeu E Julieta (Romeo + Juliet) *19/06 - O Casamento Do Meu Melhor Amigo (My Best Friend's Wedding) *26/06 - Velocidade Maxima 2 (Speed 2: Cruise Control) *03/07 - Asteróide (Asteroid) *10/07 - Uma Familia Quase Perfeita (House Arrest) *17/07 - Guerreiros Da Virtude (Warriors Of Virtue) *24/07 - Mutação (Mimic) *31/07 - As Guerras De Logan: Em Nome Da Honra (Logan's War: Bound By Honor) *07/08 - As Namoradas Do Papai (It Takes Two) *14/08 - O Novo Pesadelo: O Retorno De Freddy Krueger (New Nightmare) *21/08 - Volcano: A Furia (Volcano) *28/08 - O Santo (The Saint) *04/09 - 007: O Amanhã Nunca Morre (Tomorrow Never Dies) *11/09 - O Ultimo Chefão (The Last Don) *18/09 - Turbulencia (Turbulence) *02/10 - Um Ninja Da Pesada (Bevetly Hills Ninja) *09/10 - Foi Sem Querer (Leave It To Beaver) *16/10 - Buddy, Meu Gorila Favorito (Buddy) *23/10 - Meu Sobrinho É Um Terror (Clifford) *30/10 - The Edge: No Limite (The Edge) *06/11 - Feitos Um Para O Outro (When Harry Met Sally) *13/11 - Pânico No Ar (Ground Control) *20/11 - Um Assassino À Solta (Switchback) *27/11 - Feito Cães E Gatos (The Truth About Cats And Dogs) *04/12 - Gargantua (Gargantua) *11/12 - O Pacificador (The Peacemaker) *18/12 - Gênio Indomavel (Good Will Hunting) '(Tela Quente Especial)' *25/12 - Um Heroi De Brinquedo (Jingle All The Way) '(Tela Quente Especial)' 1999 * 04/04 - Missão Impossível (Mission: Impossible) (Reclassificado - Livre) * 18/04 - Um Maluco no Golfe (Happy Gilmore) * 25/04 - Queima de Arquivo (Eraser) * 30/06 - Um Dia Especial (One Fine Day) * 07/07 - Coração de Dragão (Dragonheart) * 14/07 - Matilda * 21/07 - Twister * 03/09 - Risco Máximo (Maximum Risk) * 17/09 - Geração X (Generation X) * 20/09 - A Marca Da Pantera (Cat People) * 27/09 - A Sombra E A Escuridão (The Ghost And The Darkness) * 04/10 - Os Doze Macacos (Twelve Monkeys) * 11/10 - A Chave Magica (The Indian In The Cupboard) * 18/10 - Aterrissagem De Alto Risco (Final Descent) * 25/10 - As Duas Faces De Um Crime (Primal Fear) * 01/11 - Rob Roy: A Saga De Uma Paixão (Rob Roy) * 08/11 - Stargate: Herdeiros Dos Deuses (Stargate) * 15/11 - A Condenada (The Condemned) * 22/11 - Mistério, Sedução E... Morte (Blind Vision) * 29/11 - Reação Em Cadeia (Chain Reaction) * 06/12 - Missão'' Secreta ''(Holyman Undercover) * 13/12 - A Invasão (The Arrival) * 20/12 - O Noviço Rebelde''' (Tela Quente Especial)' * 27/12 - Dois Espiões E Um Bebê ''(Undercover Blues) '(Tela Quente Especial)' 1998 * 05/01 - O Fugitivo (The Fugitive) * 12/01 - Invasão de Privacidade (Sliver) (reprise) * 19/01 - O Demolidor (Demolition Man) (reprise) * 26/01 - Um Dia de Fúria (Falling Down) * 02/02 - Garantia de Morte (Death Warrant) (reprise) * 09/02 - Uma Nova Tocaia (Another Steakout) (reprise) * 16/02 - Não houve exibição - Carnaval (reprise) * 23/02 - Loucademia de Polícia 7: Missão Moscou (Police Academy 7: Mission Moscow) (reprise) * 02/03 - Jogos de Adultos (Conseting Adults) (reprise) * 09/03 - O Especialista (The Specialist) (reprise) * 23/03 - O Alvo (Hard Target) (reprise) * 30/03 - Apollo 13: Do Desastre ao Triunfo (Apollo 13) (começo da temporada de inéditos 1998) * 06/04 - Ace Ventura: Um Detetive Diferente (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective) * 13/04 - Assédio Sexual (Disclosure) * 20/04 - Marcado para Morrer (The Hunted) * 27/04 - Batman Eternamente (Batman Forever) * 11/05 - Max - Fidelidade Assassina (Man's Best Friend) * 18/05 - Waterworld: O Segredo das Águas (Waterworld) * 01/06 - Assassinos (Assassins) * 08/06 - Débi & Lóide: Dois Idiotas em Apuros (Dumb & Dumber) * 15/06 - O Corvo (The Crow) * 22/06 - Para Wong Foo: Obrigado por Tudo, Julie Newmar (To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar) * 06/07 - Free Willy 2 (Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home) * 13/07 - Jason Vai para o Inferno: A Última Sexta-Feira * 20/07 - Congo * 27/07 - Lembranças de Outra Vida (Fluke) * 03/08 - Tempo Esgotado (Nick of Time) * 10/08 - A Princesinha (The Little Princess) * 17/08 - Power Rangers: o Filme (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) * 24/08 - A Experiência (Species) * 31/08 - Meu Pequeno Ladrão (Monkey Trouble) * 07/09 - Pelotão em Apuros (Major Payne) * 21/09 - Rápida e Mortal (The Quick and the Dead) * 03/10 - Mortal Kombat * 10/10 - Gasparzinho: O Fantasminha Camarada (Casper) * 17/10 - O Pentelho (The Cable Guy) * 24/10 - Arrebentando em Nova York (Zizanie dans le Bronx) * 14/11 - Bad Boys * 28/11 - Um Vampiro no Brooklyn (Vampire in Brooklyn) * 17/12 - Babe, o Porquinho Atrapalhado * 23/12 - Coração Valente (Braveheart) * 30/12 - Jumanji 1997 * 13/01 - Top Gang 2: A Missão (Hot Shots) (reprise) * 20/01 - Soldado Universal (Universal Soldier) (reprise) * 27/01 - Um Dia de Fúria (Falling Down) (reprise) * 03/02 - O Fugitivo (The Fugitive) (reprise) * 10/02 - Não houve exibição - Carnaval * 17/02 - Proposta Indecente (Indecent Proposal) (reprise) * 24/02 - Robocop 3 (RoboCop 3) (reprise) * 03/03 - Viva! A Babá Morreu! (Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead) (reprise) * 10/03 - Uma Luz na Escuridão (Shinning Through) (reprise) * 17/03 - F/X 2: Ilusão Fatal (F/X2) (reprise) * 24/03 - Mudança de Hábito (Sister Act) (reprise) * 31/03 - Um Tira da Pesada 3 (Beverly Hills Cop III) (começo da temporada de inéditos 1997) * 07/04 - Anjo Malvado (The Good Son) * 21/04 - Invasores de Corpos (Body Snatchers) * 28/04 - Loucademia de Polícia 7 * 05/05 - Lisa * 12/05 - Quatro Mulheres e um Destino (Bad Girls) * 19/05 - O Cliente (The Client) * 26/05 - Fúria Assassina (Rage) * 02/06 - Assassinos na Estrada (Roadflower) * 09/06 - Os Três Mosqueteiros (The Three Musketeers) * 23/06 - 007 contra Octopussy (Octopussy) * 30/06 - Tolerância Zero (Zero Tolerance) * 07/07 - A Família Buscapé (The Beverly Hillbillies) * 14/07 - Cortina de Fumaça (Smoke) * 21/07 - As Tartarugas Ninja 3 (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III) * 28/07 - Velocidade Máxima (Speed) * 04/08 - O Exterminador de Cyborgs 2 (CyberTracker 2) * 11/08 - O Especialista (The Specialist) * 25/08 - Entrevista com o Vampiro (Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles) * 01/09 - Justiça à Bala (Hard Justice) * 08/09 - Corra que a Polícia vem aí 33 1/3: O Insulto Final (Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult) * 15/09 - O Último Bravo (Last of the Doomen) * 22/09 - A Fuga (The Gateway) * 29/09 - Johny Mnemonic: O Cyborg do Futuro (Johny Mnemonic) * 06/10 - As Aparências Enganam (Milk Money) * 13/10 - O Alvo (The Target) * 20/10 - O Grande Assalto (The Real McCoy) * 27/10 - 007 na Mira dos Assassinos (A View to a Kill) * 03/11 - Maverick * 30/11 - Epidemia (Outbreak) * 08/12 - Sádica Perseguição (Another Steakout) * 15/12 - Uma Babá Quase Perfeita (Mrs. Doubtfire) * 22/12 - Parque dos Dinossauros (Jurassic Park) * 29/12 - Forrest Gump: O Contador de Histórias (Forrest Gump) 1996 *01/01 - Batman - O Retorno (Batman Returns) *12/02 - Máquina Mortifera 3 (lethal weapon 3) *06/05 - Mudança de Habito (Sister Act) * 17/06 - Proposta Indecente (Indecent Proposal) * 24/06 - O Extreminador Implacável (Wanted: Dead or Alive) * 15/07 - Um Adolescente em Apuros (Missing Parents) * 22/07 - Rocky V * 29/07 - Robocop 3 * 05/08 - Meia Noite e Um (12:01) * 12/08 - Dave, Presidente por um Dia (Dave, President for a Day) * 26/08 - O Silêncio do Lago (The Vanishing) * 02/09 - Invasão de Privacidade (Sliver) * 15/09 - Jogos de Adultos (Conseting adults) * 23/09 - Um Mundo Perfeito (A Perfect World) * 30/09 - Crackerjack - Resgate Suicida (Crackerjack) * 07/10 - Dennis, O Pimentinha (Dennis the Menace) * 14/10 - Bomba Relógio (Human Timebomb) * 21/10 - Perseguido pela Vingança (Texas Payback) * 28/10 - O Poder da Sedução (The Last Seduction) * 04/11 - O Último Grande Heroi (Last Action Hero) * 11/11 - O Mistério de Candyman 2 (Candyman - Farewell to the flesh) * 02/12 - Fuga Alucinante (Breakway) * 09/12 - Mudança de Hábito 2 (Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit) * 16/12 - 007 - Contra o foguete da morte (Moonraker) * 23/12 - O Demolidor (Demolition Man) * 30/12 - O Máscara (The Mask) 1995 * 20/02 - Dormindo com o Inimigo (Sleeping with the enemy) * 13/03 - Uma Linda Mulher * 20/03 - Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida * 27/03 - Corra Que a Polícia Vem Aí 2 1/2 * 03/04 - O Massacre do Bairro Japonês * 10/04 - Duro de Matar 2 (Die Hard 2) * 17/04 - E.T. - O Extraterrestre (E.T. - The Extraterrestrial) * 24/04 - Máquina Mortífera 3 (Lethal Weapon 3) * 01/05 - A Família Addams (The Addams Family) * 08/05 - Desejo de Matar 5 (Death Wish 5) * 15/05 - Bonita e Perigosa (VI Warshaski) * 22/05 - Gladiador, O Desafio (Gladiator) * 29/05 - Garantia de Morte (Death Warant) (reprise) 1994 * 03/01 - Willow, Na Terra da Magia (Willow) * 24/01 - Rain Man (Rain Man) * 14/03 - Aracnofobia * 21/03 - Um Tira no Jardim da Infância (Kindergarten Cop) * 28/03 - A Profecia 4: O Despertar (Omen 4: The Awakening) * 04/04 - Cyborg Cop - A Guerra do Narcotráfico (Cyber Cop) * 11/04 - Olha quem está falando também (Look who's talking too) * 18/04 - Fúria Mortal (Out of Justice) * 25/04 - F/X 2 - Ilusão Fatal (F/X 2 - The Deadly Art of Illusion) * 09/05 - Máquina Mortífera 2 (Lethal Weapon 2) * 16/05 - Cyborg - O Dragão do Futuro (Cyborg) * 23/05 - Hudson Hawk - O Falcão está à solta (Hudson Hawk) * 30/05 - Que Garota! Que Noite" (Mistery Date) * 06/06 - O Massacre no Bairro Japonês (Showdown in Little Tokyo) * 13/06 - Darkman - Vingança sem rosto (Darkman) * 20/06 - Quem não corre... voa (The cannonball run) * 27/06 - Bruce Lee no Jogo da Morte (Game of Death) * 04/07 - Não diga quem sou (Don't tell her it's me) * 11/07 - Milionário num Instante (Taking Care of Bussiness) * 18/07 - Uma Linda Mulher (Pretty Woman) * 25/07 - O Passageiro do Futuro (The Lawnmower Man) * 01/08 - O Destino em Dose Dupla (Mr. Destiny) * 08/08 - Scanners 3 - O Duelo Final (Scanners 3 - The Takeover) * 15/08 - O Jogo da Morte 2 (Game of Death II) * 22/08 - Minha Filha quer Casar (Oscar) * 29/08 - O Cadillac Azul (Coupe de Ville) * 03/09 - A Fúria do Dragão (Fist of Fury) * 12/09 - Ele disse, Ela disse (He said, She said) * 03/10 - Rocketter * 10/10 - Garantia de Morte (Death Warrant) * 14/11 - Meu Primeiro Amor (My Girl) * 28/11 - Comando Delta 2 - Conexão Colômbia (Delta Force 2 - Colombian Conexion) * 05/12 - Rocky 4 * 12/12 - O Pestinha (Problem Child) * 19/12 - Bugsy 1993 * 04/01 - Harry e Sally - Feitos um para o outro (When Harry met Sally) * 08/02 - Meus vizinhos são um terror (My neighbors are a terror) * 05/04 - Quem Ve Cara Não Ve Coração * 03/05 - Uma dupla quase perfeita (An almost perfect double) * 28/06 - Comando Imbatível * 16/08 - Presente de Grego * 23/08 - Dois Tiras Infernais * 30/08 - Matador de Aluguel * 20/09 - Um Peixe Chamado Wanda * 27/09 - Brinquedo Assassino (Child's Play) * 25/10 - A Madrasta (Wicked Stepmother) * 08/11 - Show de Horrores (CreepShow 2) * 15/11 - De volta para o futuro 3 (Back to the future 3) (inédito) * 06/12 - Caçadores de Emoção (Point Break) * 20/12 - Esqueceram de Mim (Home Alone) * 27/12 - Ghost - Do Outro Lado da Vida (Ghost) 1992 *10/02 - O Grande Dragão Branco (Bloodspot) *01/06 - As Novas Aventuras Do Fusca (Herbie Rides Again) * 13/06 - Duro de Matar (Die Hard) * 27/06 - Máquina Mortífera 2 (Lethal Weapon 2) * 24/08 - Aliens, O Resgate (Aliens) * 21/09 - Karatê Kid III - O Desafio Final (The Karate Kid, Part III) * 09/11 - O Resgate * 07/12 - A Princesa Xuxa e os Trapalhões * 14/12 - O Vingador do Futuro (Total Recall) * 21/12 - Batman (Batman) * 28/12 - Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) 1991 *06/05 - Crocodilo Dundee II (Crocodilo Dundee II) *13/05 - Loucas Aventuras de uma Família Americana na Europa (National Lampoon's european vacation) *27/05 - Rambo III (Rambo III) *19/08 - Indiana Jones e a Ultima Cruzada (Indiana Jones and the last crusade) 1988 * 07/03 - Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) * 14/03 - Os caçadores da arca perdida (Raiders of the lost ark) * 21/03 - Jornada nas Estrelas III (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) * 28/03 - Comando Para Matar (Commando) * 04/04 - Tudo Por Uma Esmeralda * 11/04 - Alien - O Oitavo Passageiro (Alien) * 24/05 - Cocoon * 19/07 - Os Trapalhões no Reino da Fantasia * 26/07 - Rambo II: A Missão (Rambo: First Blood Part II) * 28/10 - Os Caça-fantsamas (Ghostbusters) * 15/12 - De Volta para o Futuro (Back to the Future) * 22/12 - Ladyhawke, o Feitiço de Áquila * 29/12 - Rocky III - O Desafio Supremo Observações # Tela Quente é a única sessão de filmes da TV aberta brasileira a exibir apenas filmes inéditos entre Abril e Dezembro. # Devido aos horários de classificação indicativa, Tela Quente não pode exibir filmes com cenas inadequadas para menores de 18 anos por começar antes das 23h. As alternativas são Intercine, Supercine e Domingo Maior. A Tela Quente também não pode exibir filmes com classificação ER, que só podem ser exibidos nas sessões livres, ou seja, Sessão da Tarde e Temperatura Máxima. # Desde a estreia da TV digital no Brasil, a Tela Quente exibe somente filmes inéditos exibidos em HDTV (com som Dolby Digital 5.1 e formato de tela 16:9). Filmes inéditos exibidos em SDTV (com som estéreo 2.0 e formato de tela 4:3) são exibidos em outras sessões da Rede Globo, como a Sessão da Tarde, Supercine ou Temperatura Máxima. Além disso, todos os filmes exibidos possuem as características Closed Caption e SAP. # Em época de Natal e Ano Novo, as duas últimas sessões do ano são chamadas de Tela Quente Especial, que em sua primeira apresentação, apresenta sempre um filme infantil "de peso" e na segunda apresentação, um enorme sucesso do cinema, que na maioria das vezes é um filme de ação. # Pela primeira vez, no dia 5 de janeiro de 2009, a Tela Quente exibiu um filme que já havia sido apresentado em outra sessão, o Domingo Maior. Além disso, foi a terceira exibição do filme Piratas do Caribe - A Maldição do Pérola Negra. # Coincidencia ou não, a Tela Quente apresentou o filme Sr. e Sra. Smith na primeira e na última semana da novela A Favorita, ambas depois da novela. # O Filme Se Eu Fosse Você, é o segundo filme brasileiro à estreiar na temporada de filmes da Tela Quente. O primeiro filme brasileiro que estreiou na temporada, foi em 2006, com Cidade de Deus # Os filmes Titanic, A Casa de Vidro e Cruzeiro das Loucas, foram reprisados na Tela Quente em 2002, 2006 e 2007, mas estreiaram em outras sessões, ou seja, Cinema Especial e Domingo Maior. # O filme Mansão Mal-Assombrada já foi exibido três vezes na Tela Quente, e seria uma das atrações do Festival de Sucessos. # Já é a terceira vez que o filme X-Men 2 é exibido na Tela Quente, com exceção das outras duas exibições no Domingo Maior. # Pela segunda vez, em 13 de julho de 2009, a Tela Quente exibiu um filme que havia sido apresentado em outra sessão, a Temperatura Máxima. Além disso, foi a terceira exibição do filme Shrek 2. # Na metade de 2009, Tela Quente exibiu pela primeira vez uma reprise no lugar de um inédito, contrariando as idéias ortodoxas de não misturar reprises com inéditos. Ninguém sabe se em 2010 isso vai voltar a acontecer, só se sabe que isso foi completamente surpreendente. # Em 2013 na Tela Quente Férias, a emissora colocou apenas filmes inéditos para exibição e nenhuma reprise * Página oficial da Rede Globo * Filmes que serão exibidos na semana